


I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best

by toboldlydammitjim



Series: Honey Bee [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlydammitjim/pseuds/toboldlydammitjim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of dancing around each other Jim and Bones finally go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best

“Wow” is the first thing out of Jim’s mouth when he goes to pick up Bones for their date. He’s wearing dark black jeans and a dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first two buttons unfastened. It’s casual, but it looks anything but that on him.

The second thing out of Jim’s mouth is also “wow,” followed by “you really weren’t kidding about having a lot of honey in your house.” Every surface of Bones’ house is covered in jars of honey and other various other things Jim recognizes easily as products from the stand. 

Bones blushes sheepishly. “You know you could have told me to ask you out sooner, then I wouldn’t have had to buy you out to get you to notice me.”

“Trust me Bones, noticing you wasn’t the problem. Convincing myself you were interested in me was.” Now Jim’s blushing too.

“I came to your stand every day. What man needs that much honey!”

Jim loves the way Bones eyebrow quirks up when he gets exasperated.

“Hey this is a two way street Bonsey, you could have asked me out sooner as well.” Jim kinda likes egging him on.

Bones rolls his eyes at the bastardization of his nickname. “Believe me Jim, the first time I saw you I wanted to do more than just ask you out.” Bones drawls, and he doesn’t miss the slight blush it draws from Jim. “I tried to ignore it because you’re just a kid, but the way you flirted with everyone, you’re irresistible. I figured out I was a goner but I didn’t want to ruin it by being the creepy guy who asked you out.”

“I do flirt with everyone don’t I” Jim muses. “Well you’re the first one of them I’ve ever wanted to take me on a real date” Jim’s wink makes the implications of that statement clear.

Bones groans. “I knew I was jealous of that hot blonde for a reason. Uh, just to be clear, when I date, I do it exclusively.” 

“Aw you were jealous for me.” Jim’s grin is patronizing, “yah uh, I had hooked up with her in the past. But umm, I actually haven’t really done much of that since you came into town. Funny coincidence I guess” he adds, making it perfectly clear it isn’t. “Seriously though, you jealous, that’s really hot.”

“I think you’re gunna be the death of me kid.” Bones doesn’t think he’s smiled this much in months. “Let’s get to dinner,” he says pushing Jim out the door.

“God stop talking like you’re robbing the cradle with me. You aren’t as old as you think you are. It’s not like you’re gunna corrupt me or anything” Jim finishes with a leer. 

“Is that a challenge Kirk” Bones hisses.

-

Dinner is nice.

It starts out a little awkward. After all they’re both a little nervous. But then Bones gets on a rant about some new medical legislature and Jim’s listening to him intently only half following but loving how he forgets to be shy when he’s passionate about a topic.

That’s when one of Bones’ wild gestures sends Jim’s wine glass flying into his lap. Bones launches himself across the table with a napkin and an apology which quickly turns out to be the most awkward part of the date because despite the way Bones’ is touching him it really isn’t an appropriate time for a hard on. But his body doesn’t seem to know that. Pretty soon he’s the one apologizing to Bones and they’re both blushing.

Bones settles back into his chair with a shy grin. After that the conversation flows a little easier.

-

Jim walks Bones to his door at the end of the night and just before he’s about to turn away Bones grabs his shoulder and asks “So does Jim Kirk kiss on the first date?”

“Well I’ve never really been on a -” the rest of Jim’s response is lost because Bones is pressing his lips to Jim’s. And Jim’s mind might not be working at the moment but his body is. Before Bones can end the kiss Jim surges forward and curls a hand up in Bones’ hair on the back of his neck. Jim grins against Bones’ lips when he feels the other man’s hands come up to rest on his waist holding him close and tight.

When they finally break apart Bones chuckles softly and says “I’ve been waiting a long time to do that.”

“Oh yeah?” Jim asks, the coyness he was aiming for doesn’t really come across so well when he is still out of breath. “Me too. How does it hold up to expectations?”

“It’s better.” He says, hand absently stroking against Jim’s side.

“hmmm” Jim hums, “I think so to but I’m going to need to do a few more tests, just to be sure.”

With that he kisses Bones again.

If their first kiss was passionate than this one is almost violent with desperation. Their tongues and lips vying with each other for dominance and the occasional scraping of teeth. After several moments Jim pulls away and starts kissing a hungry trail down Bones’ Jaw. Bones’ breath is hot and almost ragged in his ear. They’re still pressed close together and Jim knows his arousal is clear to Bones. He ignores unfamiliar nerves building in the back of his mind and continues his journey south nudging his nose against the collar of Bones’ shirt.

He feels Bones hands relax his grip on his sides as if they intend to move to somewhere less innocent but then Bones pulls back. Jim feels the loss of contact like kick in the gut.

“I…” He begins.

Bones looks positively ravished. His lips are bright red and a little swollen, the collar of his shirt is pulled to the side exposing his collar bones, and his hair is pushed back in all directions where Jim’s hands raked through it. Everything about him is evidence of Jim’s debauchery. Jim has to physically stop himself from reaching out.

“I’m sorry. I got carried away. We’re still on the front porch for christ sake.” Bones stammers out, looking embarrassed.

“So invite me in?” Jim sing-songs. But at the same time he takes a step back. Bones has made it clear that isn’t happening and Jim’s trying to pretend it doesn’t sting.

“Hey,” Bones say quietly reaching out again for Jim. “I know what you’re thinking, and trust me it isn’t like that. I want to invite you in, I really do. But I don’t think I can control myself around you. And I don’t want to move too fast and screw this up. You make me nervous.”

Jim shivers slightly. He doesn’t know if it’s from the words or the reassuring touch of Bones hand so he’ll blame it on the night air. “You don’t have to tip-toe around me Bones. You’re not going to hurt me. I may be younger than you but I’m not a blushing virgin.”

Bones can see straight through him, because although Jim’s words are casual, he’s can feel the kid fighting to remain still, posture rigid, as Bones feels a small tremor under his hand. “you can tell me what you’re really thinking Jim.”

Jim’s eyes snap up to Bones’ face, “I’m thinking I really want you.”

“Come on Jim, I can tell something feels off.”

Jim is silent for a long moment and finally lets out a sigh. “I guess you make me nervous too. I’m not used to having anything on the line when I hook up with people. But I can do this. I wanted to prove that to you that.”

Bones looks worried. “I want to make this really clear, you don’t have to prove anything to me Jim. Or feel obligated to do anything at all. It’s okay to be nervous, and it’s okay to tell me that too.”

Jim’s voice is still quiet, “I guess I’m worried you’re going to realize I’m not good enough for you. or get bored of me.” He says it with a self-deprecating smile.

Bones hands dart out to grab Jim around the waist again, “that could not be farther from the truth. I didn’t kiss you tonight expecting you to get in my bed. Don’t get me wrong, I do want you there, but on the right terms and at the right time. Please don’t think sex is the only thing I want from you.” He punctuates the sentiment with a gentle chaste kiss on the corner of Jim’s mouth.

“But what if it is what I want from you” Jim says, the mischievous glint back in his eyes.

“Down Boy” Bones growls at him. The truth is though, Bones has no idea what to do. He doesn’t want to send Jim home, but he knows as much as they want each other, they both aren’t really ready and he’s afraid he’ll only be able to fend off the kids advances for so long. He just wants Jim and him on the same page, with clear consciouses. “Do you want to come in for some tea or something….with honey?” Bones throws Jim a smirk.

He’s rewarded with a laugh and genuine smile. “I think with the way it looks in there it’s going to be more like honey with a splash of tea.”

Bones grumbles and shoves him playfully through the door.

-

They end up forgoing the tea when Jim discovers Bones has hot chocolate mix. (“Oh! Bones do you have any of those little marshmallows?” “oh god, you really are a child. are you sure you’re over 18”)

Bones flips the TV on to some late night talk show and they sit together on the couch, close together, but not touching. It’s comfortable. Bones is debating throwing an arm around Jim and pulling him closer but he’s not sure where exactly they stand when Jim suddenly blurts out “Okay I know we took sex off the table for tonight, but am I still allowed to touch you because this is torture.”

Bones bites back a startled laugh and answers by leaning closer to Jim and wrapping his arm around him. Jim cuddles himself up to Bones until he is practically sitting in his lap.

They were comfortable before Bones thinks, but this is perfect, this feels right.


End file.
